1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a terminal pin, and more particularly, pertains to a terminal pin for use with a transvenous pacing lead for connection to a cardiac pulse generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art terminal pins in transvenous pacing leads have usually presented particular problems during manufacture of the pacing lead and subsequent passage of a stylet through the terminal pin in the transvenous pacing lead. In the past, terminal pins have usually required a crimping sleeve inside the wire coil of the transvenous pacing lead which usually presented particular difficulty in attachment during manufacturing of the terminal pin to the coil forming the transvenous pacing lead with the terminal pin affixed to one end of the coil.
In the prior art practice, a sleeve was positioned on the inside of the coil and a terminal pin on the outside of the coil, and subsequently crimped about the coil and crimping sleeve which required precise positioning of the crimping sleeve and the terminal pin. As a consequence, manufacturing was a particular complex precise assemblage. Passage of the stylet through the terminal pin at the sleeve was also a problem as the stylet would tend to hang up or catch on the sleeve or wire coil requiring a number of stabs for passage of the stylet tip past the junction of the terminal pin sleeve and wire coil at the proximal end of the transvenous pacing lead. The stabbing and manipulating of the stylet wire is also frustrating to medical personnel.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a terminal pin having an angular tapered member which easily fits into the wire coil of the transvenous pacing lead.